snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Macey
Jordan Macey, born 02.09.2063, is a half blood wizard and the only magical child born to Jasper and Marie Macey. He is a metamorphmagus and a graduate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality/ Appearance Jordan is cocky, out-going, brave and loyal. He loves a laugh and a good practical joke, but if you get on his wrong side, he will make sure you suffer. He speaks his mind, but isn't actually able to interact with his softer side as much as he'd like, often making him seem arrogant. Jordan is a metamorphmagus, so his appearance does have a tendency to change quite a bit, but he is usually seen with black hair that usually had a certain purple tint to it, tanned skin, he's about 5'6" which is averagely tall for his age and has a slim yet muscular build. His eyes are naturally purple because of his metamorph abilities. Early Life Jordan grew up in the small Cornish village of St. Teath, where he lived with his father and 3 older brothers: Leroy, Michael and Jasper Jr. His mother was married to his father until he learned of Jordan and Marie's magical abilities, after which Marie left whilst leaving Jordan behind. After this, Jordan's father and brothers became extremely hostile around him, on several occasions Jasper would beat Jordan, to 'remove the curse' from him. Jordan eventually began to hate himself and what he was, but one day he recieved an owl from his mother, telling him that she was sorry and for him to be strong. This gave Jordan the courage to become the very thing that his family opposed, he didn't care about them anymore, he was completely focused on becoming an incredible wizard, one that would go down in history. Jordan began to use his metamorphmagus powers for fun, he became known to the village as 'The Demon' as he would 'haunt' small children and the elderly. Whilst doing all of this, Jordan was always very lonely, but this was soon to change. When Jordan recieved his Hogwarts letter, he recieved an owl shortly afterwards from his mother saying that she was going to take him from his fathers house and they would travel to Diagon Alley to get his Hogwarts supplies. There he recived his wand, 10" Willow with a Streeler Shell Core of a supple quality. He then made his first and best friend, a Slytherin named Faina Malfoy. Hogwarts Jordan's first year of Hogwarts began, he made yet more friends on the Hogwarts Express. Caelius Ashdown a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Mickey Darley, Gryffindors Maxwell Evans, Josephine Parker and fourth year, and closeted metamorphmagus,Kurumi Hollingberry. Jordan was getting along fine in school, he was making progress and making new friends including Nathaniel 'Nate' Stone and Jayden Troutwater. The school year was going great until Jordan, Josephine and Maxwell were caught planning a trip into the black lake using gillyweed, with Jordan using his powers to act as a professor being an idea. And then almost simultaneously the Courtyard happened... T.O.P Jordans friends Cael, Jayden and Nate were having trouble with a Ravenclaw boy called Scott Rowe and a Ravenclaw girl named Jezabel Black. There was a showdown of sorts going on at the Courtyard, Jordan found Jayden in the bushes spying on the pair and inadvertanlty captured their attention. Scott sent a Bombarda spell in their direction which Jordan took the brunt of, knocking him unconscious. Once Jordan awoke, he found that Cael, Nate and the Headmaster had turned up, who gave the 6 a light punishment as becoming Tates Official Peacekeepers or the T.O.P for a month. After Tate had sentenced then, Scott and Jordan talked for the first time and it turned out that he wasn't that bad. On a patrol one day, the T.O.P happened upon a food fight going on in the Great Hall between Louisa Carter, Enya Mayberry and Dallin McKinley. After a while of food being chucked about between the older students (fourth, fifth and sixth year Ravenclaws) they eventually left, but not before they chucked pies at the T.O.P. This was the T.O.P's first and only victory to date. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Gryffindor Category:Half-Blood Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Alumni